


Survive to Die Another Day

by GypsyArt



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Guilt, Multi, Other, Psychological Torture, Survival, underage activies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyArt/pseuds/GypsyArt
Summary: “Tell me was it harder to die or harder to be the one who survived.”Sonia wasn’t sure of many things in life anymore. But if there was one thing that she was sure of without a doubt it was that she was supposed to die along with her fellow Hellions that night. Tarot’s cards had foretold it, and they were never wrong.But now alive by inexplicable means, albeit damaged she descends into a dark void fueled by her guilt, dark magic, and illicit activities. That is until the X-men decide to once more interfere where they we not wanted, in the form of a red eyed cajun.





	Survive to Die Another Day

**Chapter 1: Visits**

**New York, New York City**  
****

**Manhattan**  
****

**St. Michael's Hospital**  
****

**Sonia POV:**  
****

Closing my eyes and taking a deep steady breath I could imagine myself walking closer and pulling the pillow from underneath her perfect blonde head. I could see myself in perfect clarity bringing it back down and holding it over her face with all the force my body could muster. In my mind she wouldn't put up a fight or even so much as make a sound as I forced all the life to leave her body.

 

_I didn't just want her dead._

 

_I wanted to kill her myself._

 

_Better yet, I wanted for her to be at my mercy for once._

 

That probably makes me a bad person doesn't it? And I know I should probably care that it does. I should care that I'm standing in the middle of hospital room coldly calculating murder, and all the ways that I could get away with it. But I couldn't bring myself to, especially when it came to her. My teacher, my mentor, my headmistress, and my greatest tormentor......

 

_Emma Frost._

 

The once infamous Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy now laid coma state, in St. Michael's Hospital, where I had been reassured over and over again that she was receiving the best treatment, and around the clock care. Like I actually cared. 

A little over a month ago someone had put a hit on our dear headmistresses head, and after the first brush with her could have been assassin she’d decided to set up an elaborate trap involving the X-men, New Mutants, and of course her ever loyal Hellions.

The Hellions. Her troubled children who loved causing trouble. Her answer to Charles Xavier's New Mutants, their antithetical in every word, including the fact that they were all dead now......

 

“Memoria?”

 

.......well almost all of them. Standing behind me in dark jeans with a matching jacket and black shirt was the towering figure of James Proudstar AKA ThunderBird former Hellion, second in command.

 

“Memoria.....are you ready to go?”

  
  
Sending one last cautionary glance towards the blonde I nodded and silently followed James out the door and out the hospital, and into the awaiting town car that had brought us from upstate into the city.

Ever since the incident with time traveling psychopathic mutant and sentinels that left our headmistress in a coma, six out of ten Hellions dead, and the Massachusetts Academy completely destroyed, Charles Xavier had all to kindly offered us residency at his own school while we recovered, and until we figured out what we wanted to do.

Although only two of us accepted the offer.

Jame’s reason being quite obvious to anyone who had eyes.

Mines? I was still unsure.

 

“James?”

 

James had been sitting calmly in the back of the town car legs spread wide encroaching on some of my personal space, and head tilted back, eyes closed. “Hmmm.”

 

“I wanted to kill her.”

 

“What?!” His large brown eyes shot open quickly as he looked my way. He didn't even have to ask me as to who I was talking about. “D-did y-”

 

“No.” I shook my head, shifting the best I could in my seat “Its all I could think about though.”

 

“She was a bad person Memoria the things she did to us when we were at the Academy.....” Jame's brown eyes darkened, and the deep seated anger of his that I was all too familiar with sealed through. “.....the things she did to you.”

 

“I was her and Empaths special little pet project.”

 

“Memori-”

  
“Forget about it. You know thats all I really want James. Is to forget about all of it. But the more I try to the more I j- AGHAAA!”

 

The tires of the town car screeched, and before I could do anything my entire body had gone flying forward crashing against the back of the drivers seat.

 

“Memoria....” My mind was a haze, but I could feel as James large hands clapped around me, pulling my body from the back of the car. Around us several cars had come to a screeching halt, our own had crashed head first into the side of a six wheel truck. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah, just whiplash.” I rubbed my head getting my vision straight, as he placed me on the ground. The entire front of my body was sore

 

“I’m going to check on the driver.” James moved to go to the other side of the car, and as he did I could see the several pedestrians that had gathered to watch the commotion, amongst them a too familiar pale skinned, dark haired woman dressed in all black.

 

Scrambling to get on both feet I ran, and pushed my way through the crowd of bystanders, following the shadow of the woman as she moved through them with utter ease, before finally disappearing into a nearby building.

 

“I know your here.” Without thinking I followed in behind her, and although it was broad daylight outside, no light what so ever peaked into the building. It was as if a layer of darkness had settled over it. “Why’d you do that to our car?”

  
  
“I was just trying to get your attention child.”

Turning on my heel to face the direction of the voice I could just barely see the outline of the woman who I knew without a doubt was behind our unexpected car crash.

 

_Selene Gallio._

_The ever elusive Black Queen of The Hellfire Club._

 

“There are better ways to do that.”

  
  
“Yes, well I did not believe your new friends would have let me get close enough to try.”

 

I crossed my arms squinting into the darkness. It was hard to see anything around me clearly. “They're not friends.”

 

“Good. I’d hate for them to have a corrupting influence on you.”

 

“As pleasant as this all is I sh-” I had turned back around looking for the exit but before I could even take three steps my entire lower body was immobilized by some unseen force. “Let me go!”

 

“I went out of the way to present you with a once in a life time opportunity, and you will not even stay long enough to listen.”

 

“Is it the same type of opportunity that Frost offered me?”

 

Selene’s heels clicked on the hard wood floors as she made her way towards me. Her long stiletto nails ran down my arm as she came to stand in front of me.“I could teach you things which Emma could only ever dream of doing.”

 

“And what would I have to do for you in return?”

 

She brought her hand up swiping her fingers over my eyes, before finding a resting spot on my right cheek. “All I ask is for your blind loyalty.”

 

“She asked for that too.”

 

“Yes, but she was not very kind about getting it now was she?”

 

“No.”

 

“She broke you, but I can fix you.” Her voice was a mere whisper in my ear now. “Let me and I can put you whole once more.”

 

"Maybe I like being broken. Maybe I like who I am now.....what I am."

 

Selen scoffed pulling away. "Tell me then. Who are you Sonia? What are you?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts on the characters, plot, and dialogue. As well as let me know where you think the story should go


End file.
